User talk:Kirkburn
Hullo! I'm giving the wiki a revamp - feel free to ask me any questions below! Kirkburn (talk) 22:05, 3 December 2007 (UTC) =2008= Reporting from WWI See http://www.wowwiki.com/User:Kirkburn/WWI Ehh problem I have noticed several articles that have nothing of use in them, like Overlords. I know nothing about them so all I could have done was blank the page. I havent't been here for long but since you (The gaming helpers) have many other Wiki's to use and one admin who isnt enough can't stop this vandalism. I am taking a risk here, but I am requesting adminship on this wiki so I can delete vandalism articles and clean up. Also, can we prevent IP's from creating pages, only editing them? If you might know off, I admin the Call of Duty wiki, and at the moment, I think the other 2 admins are gone, so that leaves me the sole admin. I will bring this issiue up on that wiki though. Again, I am requesting admin powers for cleenup and deleation of vandalism pages that arent vandal titles. I respect your decision if you refuse. 02:03, 7 July 2008 (UTC) : I have indeed seen you over there. However, I don't think I can really make you an admin here unless Altrumentis has been notified first. I've deleted that article - if there are more, wipe and mark for now. Kirkburn (talk) 02:11, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :: Ok, I wasn't that enthusiastic about using a delete template as this wiki has very little order. Kirkbot Hey there, long time no see. I was wondering. Is the Kirkbot offline? Or are its edits just hidden or something? It did a good job the time we saw it. We have many new articles that could use its services. Heh heh. I've gotta learn how to make bots myself. Cheers. "Fear me!!!" (f")f - Mobokill 03:10, 8 August 2008 (UTC) : I just use AWB. I'll run it again :) Kirkburn (talk) 09:12, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::So its not a bot in the sense? But its not you either. Ooohh ... Spooky. Heh heh. "Fear me!!!" (f")f - Mobokill 09:20, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::It's semi-automated in the sense that I have check every edit it wants to make :) Kirkburn (talk) 09:31, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Anyway, it ... or you ... or whatever, is doing a wonderful job. Thanx. But does that mean that it'll only work when you're online? "Fear me!!!" (f")f - Mobokill 09:34, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Indefinite blocks Hiya. I saw that you'd blocked some anonymous users indefinitely before. Shouldn't they be unblocked or something? They may have vandalized from a cyber cafe or something. So, and look at our blocking policy discussion and add your views. See ya. "Woohoo!!! New class(es) gonna be revealed at Blizzcon!!!" - Mobokill 06:27, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Oh no... It's the Ads Hiya there. Was wondering if there's some kinda wikia policy regarding blocking ads if the viewer wants to. Look at and please enlighten us on whether we could use it. There seems to be a big problem with ads messing up the item pages for anony users. I've asked JoePlay too, let's see who wins. Heh heh. "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 02:36, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Queries and more Oye oye there. Just wanna ask you some questions regarding bots :) We have a bot user, . But the creator, (obviously :P), has some problems with it not working properly. From his, somewhat, vague description :P I reckon bot users need to be authorized by central command before they're used. If yes, can you clear this up for us?? We have some many trillions of edits waiting for some bot to do. So, please respond. And if Kirkbot can handle the edits, please see Dan's talk page for what needs doing. See ya soon :) "The Diablo Wiki needs you 4L!!!", MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 08:54, 23 October 2008 (UTC) : Kirkbot is just a very simple bot - possibly I could take a look in the future, but for now I've marked Danbot as a bot :) Kirkburn (talk) 17:21, 23 October 2008 (UTC) ::OK KEWL :D Hope that solves whatever doubts and problems he had :) "The Diablo Wiki needs you 4L!!!", MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 17:29, 23 October 2008 (UTC) =2012= Dii I am wondering if you might remember diabloii.net ? It seems to be down for a long time but I remember reading their news logs and stuff. I was hoping to figure out a way to mine their old content for this one screenshot I had featured ages ago. +Y 19:57, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I don't :( Kirkburn (talk) 14:12, August 8, 2012 (UTC)